Lo que alguna vez tuvimos
by ninnae
Summary: Mu se marcha del santuario en busca de tranquilidad, y también para alejarse de aquel que le rompió el corazón. ¿Qué hará Saga cuando se entere de que este ya no se encuentra en el santuario por su causa? SagaxMu
1. No podemos estar juntos

Lo que alguna vez tuvimos

**_Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

* * *

Capítulo 1:No podemos estar juntos

—Mu ya no podemos estar juntos — pronuncio Saga con voz queda a la espera de la reacción del carnero. Mu quedo estático sobre la sala de géminis cuando este le soltó aquella declaración. Este no podía creer que su novio estuviese dejándolo después de todo el tiempo que se mantuvieron juntos. No sabía que había impulsado al gemelo a realizar aquella acción, no había habido señales de que algo hubiese ido mal en la relación, al contrario parecía que todo fuera mejor de lo habitual, entonces ¿Por qué?

—Se que tal vez no puedas entender la razón por la que te esto dejando, pero créeme es lo mejor —.

Mu sin saber que pensar le dirige una mirada angustiada a Saga.

—Como quieres que entienda si ni siquiera me dices por qué no quieres estar conmigo. ¿Es que acaso hice algo que te molestara? ¿O simplemente ya no me amas? —.

Después de que acabo la frase no pudo evitar romper en llanto, el guardián de géminis se reprimía a sí mismo para abrazarlo contra sí y consolarlo, lo mejor era dejarlo ir, aunque no le gustaba verlo sufrir aquello era lo mejor para ambos, o al menos mentalmente intentaba convencerse que lo hacía por el bien común de los dos y no por un sentimiento egoísta de libertad.

—Lo siento Mu es lo mejor, yo... ya no puedo más, la relación que tenemos no es la misma de antes. Siento que nos agobiamos el uno al otro sin llegar a nada. Te sigo queriendo, pero no es suficiente —.

—¿Me estas dejando por que te sientes asfixiado? —pregunto algo confuso y aún lloroso Mu.

—No mu, te dejo porque ambos necesitamos volver a encontrarnos como personas, la relación que teníamos nos estaba uniendo cada vez más hasta el punto de pasar todo nuestro tiempo juntos, sin diferenciar lo que queríamos el uno del otro, estábamos perdiendo nuestras identidades individuales, yo ya no dedicaba tiempo a las pequeñas cosas que me gustaba hacer como salir a caminar solo por el pueblo o escuchar el mar cuando golpea en las rocas de los acantilados, así como tú ya no dedicabas tiempo a la lectura que tanto amabas —. No quiero perderme a mí mismo y dejar de lado todo lo que soy, te amo, pero siento que no es suficiente. Lo que siento es confuso de comprender incluso para mí.

Mu con la cabeza gacha y los ojos rojos se aleja de Saga, este al ver el rechazo de Mu siente una opresión en el pecho, pero nada podía hacer.

—Es cierto Saga no puedo entender tu proceder, pero en una relación para mantenerla viva el esfuerzo debe ser de los dos que la componen, y si tu ya no quieres estar conmigo no te puedo obligar, aunque te ame —le dice con la voz inundada por el dolor.

Acto seguido el guardián de la primera casa le da la espalda a Saga para luego alejarse de géminis y poder derrumbarse en la seguridad de su templo.

Saga cierra los ojos fuertemente luchando contra la ansiedad y esa parte de sí que le dice que corra tras el carnero y arregle todo, pues está cometiendo el peor error de su vida.

Cuando Mu hubo dejado los límites del tercer templo Saga se atreve a pronunciar una pequeña frase.

—Adiós Mu —.

* * *

Mu destrozado llega a su templo, aguantándose las lágrimas todo el camino hasta Aries. Una vez en su habitación se permite soltar todo el llanto acumulado, su corazón le duele demasiado y no puede creer lo que está viviendo. Así pasan las horas hasta que llega la noche. Ya hambriento sale momentáneamente de su habitación únicamente para buscar alimento, su imagen no era la mejor, su cabello se hallaba desparramado, su piel blanca estaba roja a causa del llanto y sus ojos se mantenían hinchados.

Durante las horas en que estuvo llorando por la pérdida de su relación muchos pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza, pero el más recurrente era el de marcharse del santuario, pues no aguantaría tener que verlo todos los días y no poder besarlo ni tocarlo como antes.

Lo conversaría con el patriarca en cuanto el alba se levantara.

Levantándose lo más temprano que pudiera para no tener que encontrarse con Saga cuando que tuviera que atravesar las doce casas, se dirigió al salón patriarcal; conociendo las costumbres de su maestro sabía bien que ya estaba en pie y que no se negaría en recibirlo, más si era él.

Se escabullo silenciosamente por el salón donde se reunían todos y se encamino hasta la habitación de su maestro sin que nadie lo viera. Toca suavemente la puerta a la espera de una respuesta.

—Adelante —escucha que pronuncia el patriarca ante su acción.

Con un leve empujón desliza la puerta hacia atrás y entra en la habitación.

—Buenos días maestro —le saluda Mu lo más amable y normal que puede.

Sentado frente a una pequeña mesa que contenía su desayuno se hallaba el patriarca Shion de Aries vestidos con las túnicas papales.

Este al ver a su discípulo simplemente le sonrió y con gesto de su mano lo invito a que se sentara junto a él y compartieran el desayuno, Mu algo dubitativo se acerco y se sentó a su derecha.

—¿A qué debo tu grata presencia tan temprano pequeño Mu? —le pregunta cálidamente su maestro.

Mu a pesar de su destrozado corazón sonríe levemente ante el tono de su maestro, sabe bien que para él no dejara de ser aquel niño que cuido desde que era un bebé, y es por eso también que sabía que no iba a gustarle lo que tenía que pedirle.

—Maestro yo... tengo algo que pedirle —le dice con tono algo tímido.

Shion observa atentamente a su pupilo, algo no anda bien con su actitud, se ve diferente, agotado podría ser la palabra correcta.

—¿ Te sucedió algo Mu? —prosiguió el patriarca sin darle tiempo a su alumno de hacerle la petición.

Mu no quiere contestar aquella pregunta, no se siente de ánimos para volver a pensar en Saga y su relación rota. Este guarda silencio preocupando aún más al sumo pontífice.

—Pequeño, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, me preocupas te ves mal y no me gusta verte así —.

Mu rebasado por sus sentimientos y necesitado de consuelo se tira a los brazos de su maestro como niño pequeño mientras lloraba abiertamente toda su pena. Este último solo atino a sostenerlo por la repentina acción de su alumno. Para tranquilizarlo comenzó a acariciarle los cabellos como solía hacerlo cuando era niño y alguna cosa lo asustaba. Paso un buen rato hasta que logro calmarlo. Cuando los sollozos hubieron cesado no pudo evitar volver a preguntar.

—¿Qué sucedió Mu? —.

Este le cuenta todo lo que paso con Saga y como terminaron su relación.

Eso enfureció mucho a Shion, quien de alguna manera estaba dispuesto a castigar a géminis de cualquier forma por hacer sufrir a su pequeño alumno quien era parte de su familia.

Mu al ver las intenciones de su maestro lo detuvo, ya que lo que lo de Saga y el no tenía nada que ver con sus deberes como santos. Shion admitiendo que Mu tenía razón se tranquilizo un poco y observo de nueva cuenta a su pupilo.

—Mu ¿Qué venias a pedir hoy en la mañana? —.

El aludió con una sonrisa triste respondió.

—Había venido a pedir su permiso para alejarme algún tiempo del Santuario, yo... necesito irme, no puedo verlo sin sentir que se me destroza el corazón —.

Shion miraba con mucha preocupación a su querido alumno, no quería separarse de él, pero no podía negarle algo como aquello tampoco, no cuando el quedarse solo le provocaría más dolor.

El patriarca con mucha reticencia pronuncia las palabras.

—Mu puedes marcharte si es lo que quieres, aunque no me agrada la idea de que te vayas. Eres como mi hijo y verte sufrir me parte el corazón, Sólo no te olvides de que me tienes a mí también para lo que necesites, además este siempre será tu hogar —.

Cuando termina de hablar le sonríe dulcemente y lo abraza. Mu en respuesta le devuelve igual de fuerte el abrazo. Realmente el irse le será duro, y aunque no tiene fijado un destino al cual llegar espera que donde sea que llegue encuentre la tan anhelada paz que desea.


	2. Una nueva visión de la vida

Capítulo 2: Una nueva visión de la vida

**_Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

Lamento la demora para publicar el segundo capítulo, esto se debió a que no tenia bien formada la trama y por el exceso de pruebas que he tenido.

Espero les guste, intentare publicar tan pronto me sea posible.

* * *

El sol comenzaba a asomarse por el horizonte, pero el guardián de Aries ya se encontraba en movimiento al interior de su templo. Mu se movía de aquí para allá acomodando las pocas pertenencias que llevaría consigo; después de que hubo dejado el templo patriarcal el santo de la primera casa decidió que lo mejor sería marcharse esa misma mañana y sin darle aviso a nadie, pues si lo hacía cabía la posibilidad de que no tuviese el suficiente valor para dejar a sus compañeros.

Terminando de alistar su equipaje Mu salió de su habitación, recorrió los pasillos del templo y visito cada habitación, mirando con nostalgia las paredes del que por mucho tiempo fue su hogar, y del que ahora se alejaría sin saber a ciencia cierta si algún día volvería a pisar su suelo.

El primer custodio se encamino a la entrada de Aries, con su pequeña mochila al hombro se despide de su templo y del santuario, algunas lagrimas se escapan de sus ojos, pero las retira rápidamente con la palma de su mano. Concentrando una pequeña cantidad de su cosmos se teletransporta fuera del santuario. Dando así inicio a una nueva etapa de su vida, dejando atrás todo le que le hace daño.

Sus pensamientos están bastantes claros, sabe que debe alejarse de aquel ambiente que le produce tanto dolor y lamentablemente eso significa dejar a sus amigos también.

Elegir hacia donde ir, esa la decisión más complicada de todas, pues quiere alejarse y que nadie lo encuentre, por lo que Jamir está fuera de toda posibilidad.

Un lugar que sea lo suficientemente distante y en donde los demás nunca pensarían encontrarlo.

Sin saber adónde lo llevaría este viaje el carnero emprende camino por el sendero que conecta al pueblo con el santuario, pasa por un silencio lugar, al parecer los aldeanos aún se encuentran dormidos, Mu internamente sonríe, eso le facilitaría mucho el trabajo, ya que así nadie tendría ninguna pista de la dirección que pudiese tomar.

Con gran sigilo atraviesa el pueblo sin ser detectado, de aquí en adelante deberá decidir adonde iría, pero por donde comenzar, el mundo es tan grande y ofrece tantas posibilidades.

A pesar de la tristeza que invade su corazón Mu sonríe ante las nuevas posibilidades que se abren en su camino, está dispuesto a disfrutar al máximo de todo lo que le traiga este viaje.

Pensando detenidamente su próxima parada Mu decide ir hacia el Oeste a la ciudad de Patras, además si sus amigos llegasen a buscarlo en algún momento inevitablemente comenzarían buscando en Atenas, que se encuentra hacia el sur. Así podría irse sin dejar rastro. Tantas precauciones para evitar su localización no es porque no quisiera ver a los demás, bueno aunque en cierta medida si era así, pero quería mantenerse solo y darse el tiempo para el mismo que nunca pudo darse. Haría lo que Saga le pidió, viviría y se encontraría a sí mismo, así algún día estaría preparado para enfrentar todo lo que dejo atrás.

Tres largas horas duro el viaje desde el pueblo de Rodorio hasta las costas de la ciudad de Patras, pero al llegar el carnero se dio cuenta de que valió la pena haber elegido aquel destino, Patras es una hermosa ciudad a opinión del primer guardián, una mezcla entre lo místico de lo antiguo y el espíritu de la modernidad. Patras es una de las tres ciudades más grandes de Grecia, a pesar de no ser una de las más conocidas, ni la más visitada.

Mu baja de aquel viejo y destartalo bus rural que lo traslado hasta la ciudad, al tocar el suelo de adoquinado blanco no puede evitar sentir la fresca brisa marina, a lo lejos podía divisar el ajetreado puerto de la ciudad, muchos barcos iban y venían trayendo a personas de todas partes de Europa.

Mu comenzó a recorrer la costanera de la ciudad y observo curioso el exceso de colorido que cubría al lugar.

—¿A qué se deberá que haya tantos adornos? —

En ese momento el guardián de Aries se encontraba en la zona baja de la ciudad, se podían divisar grandes y modernos edificios, la calle que daba con la costanera estaba adornada con coloridos letreros y figuras, sin duda estaban celebrando algún tipo de festividad.

Al rato de caminar y de haber desviado un poco su camino Mu se vio abarrotado por un mar de gente, que vestían con singulares disfraces y mascaras, bailaban y actuaban como si estuvieran en una fiesta. El ariano estaba algo desconcertado por exceso de color y extravagancia del lugar, cuando se fue del santuario esperaba llegar a un sitio donde tal vez pudiese encontrar algo de tranquilidad y pudiese disfrutar de nuevos aires.

—Tal vez no es lo que me esperaba, pero... lo mejor es que goce lo que tengo a mí alrededor —. Con una leve sonrisa el carnero se precipito por la calle peatonal de San Nicolás.

Al comenzar a prestar mayor atención a su alrededor se percato de una gran letrero sobre su cabeza que decía "Patrino Karnavali el mayor carnaval de Europa".

La danza y la música llenaban el ambiente de alegría, las personas reían y los niños veían con asombro y fascinación a las personas disfrazadas.

El guardián de Aries estaba tan concentrado observando el ambiente festivo de la ciudad que no se percato de que un hombre vestido como mimo con unos globos en la mano se le acerca por detrás; con mucho sigilo y silencio, aquel mimo se posiciono atrás de la espalda del carnero y con un movimiento lento tomo uno de los globos que llevaba en la mano, repentinamente con la otra mano que tenía libre toma un alfiler de su bolsillo, con cautela conduce el alfiler hasta el globo y con un movimiento rápido de su muñeca impacta la punta del alfiler hacia el globo haciendo que suelte un gran estruendo cuando se revienta. El violento sonido del globo reventándose espanto al guardián de Aries haciéndolo saltar de susto y que emitiese fuerte grito.

El pobre guardián se lleva una mano al pecho sintiendo el corazón queriéndose salir de su pecho.

—¡Qué diantres fue eso! —exclamo Mu bastante agitado, seguidamente se percata de que alguien está a sus espaldas, ahí ve al mimo que anteriormente lo asusto con el globo, se halla agarrándose el estomago e imitando una fuerte carcajada, pero sin emitir sonido alguno, al carnero esto le pareció extraño, por lo que no sabe si enojarse o tomárselo con diversión. El mimo se levanta de su exagerada interpretación y observa fijamente a Mu, seguidamente se lleva ambas manos a la cara y con gesto de su boca y sus manos, hace el efecto de que sonriera. Mu lo mira desconcertado, esto no pasa desapercibido para el descarado bromista, aunque ni aún se inmuta. Con parsimonia aquel artista callejero toma dos de los globos que lleva en su mano y se lo entrega al carnero, este algo reticente los toma.

Con esto el mimo sale corriendo graciosamente con paso de pingüino, dejando aún más extrañado al pobre Ariano, Mu observo detalladamente aquellos globos que les habían dado, vio que habían algunas palabras escritas, en uno de los globos estaba escrito **ríe, **mientras que en el otro se hallaba impresa la palabra **disfruta**. Ante esto Mu no supo cómo reaccionar dado lo que estaba sintiendo, no había sabido procesar del todo bien lo recientes acontecimientos y aún le ardían en la cabeza las palabras que le hubo dedicado Saga el día anterior _‹‹ Mu ya no podemos estar juntos››,_ aún le dolía, y si bien se había propuesto intentar estar alegre no había podido conseguirlo, es por eso que observaba a las personas que reían a su alrededor con tanta atención, porque deseaba ser como ellos y tener la facilidad de sentir esta felicidad de forma sencilla.

Con unas pocas lágrimas en sus ojos el guardián de Aries miro nuevamente los globos, y sonrió por el mensaje que le habían dado. Intentaría sonreír y disfrutar de todo a su alrededor sin arrepentirse de nada, haría todo lo que no pudo hacer mientras era un caballero, en este tiempo que se le había otorgado trataría de vivir una vida normal, la vida que nunca tuvo y que siempre deseo.


	3. Remordimiento

Capítulo 3: Remordimiento

**_Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

Lamento la espera, muchas cosas por hacer y poco tiempo para realizarlas. En fin aquí esta el capítulo espero les guste.

Gracias a todos los que dejan comentarios.

**Nota: En los comentarios preguntaron si Mu había renunciado a ser caballero o sólo a vivir en el santuario, hago esta aclaración para que no haya confusiones. Mu solo decidió no vivir en el santuario, pero sigue siendo un caballero. Espero esto haya aclarado aquello para los que tenían duda.**

* * *

El Sol ya había salido por el horizonte, la calidez de los rayos solares se hacían sentir poco a poco. Los pájaros madrugadores comenzaron a cantar dando la bienvenida a un nuevo día que parecía esplendoroso, al menos para la mayoría.

Saga se hallaba bastante agotado por no haber podido conciliar el sueño la noche anterior, sus propios pensamientos lo atormentaban, recriminándole el craso error que había cometido al dejar al guardián de Aries. Sin duda su voluntad para mantenerse lejos del ariano estaba flaqueando, no sabía bien como lo haría para mantener a raya sus sentimientos ahora que ambos ya no eran pareja. Había obtenido la libertad que tanto anhelaba, pero ¿a qué precio?

Con paso seco y pesado el gemelo mayor salió de su habitación rumbo a la cocina del templo, la cual al llegar encontró silenciosa y muy fría; lo habitual era ver a Mu preparando el desayuno con el café recién molido y el olor de las tostadas, más ahora solo había una solitaria habitación en penumbras, una punzada le recorrió el corazón al pensar que la imagen de Mu por las mañanas en su cocina dándole los buenos días ya no se repetiría nunca más. Sin darse cuenta lagrimas comenzaron a fluir, rápidamente e ignorando el creciente dolor que florecía en su interior, se seco las lagrimas con las mano. Apretó fuertemente los labios y se dirigió a abrir las persianas para dejar paso a la luz solar, intentando así que disminuyera aunque sea un poco las sombras que cubrían el cuarto y que amenazaban con tragárselo a él también.

La luz se hizo presente, pero el ambiente frío persistía, ahí se dio cuenta que la pesadez del lugar solo la sentía él, la cocina se hallaba como cada día, la frialdad provenía de su corazón.

Saga escucho unos pasos aproximarse, y no pudo evitar ilusionarse pensando que era Mu quien llegaba, sin embargo aquella creencia se derrumbo en cuanto un hombre de cabellos azulados y de características idénticas a las de él se asomo por el umbral de la habitación.

—Eh, Buenos días Saga —proclamo bastante alegre aquel sujeto idéntico al caballero de géminis.

Saga desilusionado lo miro con pesadumbre a la vez que se volteaba lejos de la mirada de su hermano Kanon.

—¿Saga te encuentras bien? —preguntó con preocupación Kanon—. Te ves horrible, ¿siquiera has podido dormir? —pronunció mientras tomaba a Saga por el hombro y lo giraba para observarlo con mayor atención.

Al escrutar detenidamente el aspecto de su hermano mayor se percato de la profusas ojeras en su rostro, y la extrema palidez que lo acompañaba. Más aquello no es lo único que lo inquietaba; ya de por si considero extraño no sentir el familiar aroma a café recién molido que solía preparar Mu para el desayuno cada mañana, pero ese día, ni el café recién preparado ni el ariano estaban presentes, además el rostro demacrado de Saga le hicieron prever que algo andaba mal, muy mal.

—Solo no he dormido bien, nada más, no tienes por qué preocuparte —contesta Saga a la vez que se libera del agarre de su hermano.

Kanon no queda satisfecho con la respuesta dada por su hermano, decidido lo agarra del brazo haciendo que lo encare.

—Algo debe andar realmente para que tengas esa cara de muerto, y no me digas que no es nada, pues te conozco bien, por algo somos hermanos.

—Kanon...

—Nada de Kanon, en estos instantes me dices que demonios está sucediendo. Además de todo se me hace muy raro que Mu no esté aquí cuando suele ser el primero en llegar. Así que Saga, ¿tienes algo que decir?

Saga no daba más por los múltiples cuestionamientos hechos por su hermano, bastante tenía consigo mismo cuestionándose si había hecho lo correcto, para que ahora vengan a interrogarlo.

Incapaz de contenerse Saga explota de frustración.

—¡Termine con Mu!, por eso el no está aquí, y no volverá, así que déjame vivir en paz, que yo estoy perfectamente bien.

Kanon estupefacto abrió grandemente los ojos por la respuesta de Saga, incrédulo por la noticia tomo una silla que se encontraba junto a la mesa de la cocina y se sentó tratando de asimilar aquella situación.

—¿Por qué terminaste con Mu?, ustedes se veían tan enamorados, ¿es que acaso paso algo?

—Kanon —siseo con un creciente enojo—. Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer es mi problema, así... que ¡No te metas!

—¡No es que me quiera meter en tus asuntos! —espetó Kanon fuertemente—. Es solo que me preocupas—pronuncia aquella última frase con más delicadeza, intentando que su hermano comprenda la inquietud que provoca en él verlo tan desamparado.

Viendo la reacción de su hermano, Saga suaviza sus facciones e intenta serenarse.

—Kanon, por ahora no quiero hablar de ello sí, yo mismo me siento mal y... necesito tiempo para aclarar mi mente, por lo que hasta entonces te voy a pedir que me soportes.

Con una mueca Kanon demuestra que no está de acuerdo con la decisión de Saga, pero es su vida y no puede intervenir mucho más, así que lo deja pasar, esperando que su hermano sepa bien lo que hace.

Un silencio sepulcral se instalo en la habitación después de la escena protagonizada por los dos gemelos, el desayuno se vivió en un tenso ambiente, con el gemelo mayor cuestionándose por sus acciones y con Kanon preocupado por su única familia.

Saga fue el primero en levantarse de la mesa, con paso silencioso se retiro de la cocina para encerrarse en su habitación.

Kanon solo se quedo viendo el pórtico de la cocina con mirada perdida pensando en su hermano y que pasaría de ahora en adelante.

* * *

Shion preocupado por cómo se fue su alumno el día anterior, fue a visitarlo a la primera hora de la mañana, más al llegar al templo de Aries lo encontró desierto. No había presencia de nadie al interior ni a los alrededores, aquello no daba buena espina al patriarca, casi anticipando cuales fueron las acciones de Mu.

Con paso presuroso Shion se abrió camino por el templo de Aries, inspeccionando rápidamente con la vista los alrededores, pero no había signo de que nada estuviera fuera de su lugar. Se dirigió a la habitación de su pupilo, todo estaba en orden. Aquello no dejo satisfecho al ariano mayor, así que siguiendo sus instintos fue hasta al armario, se percato de que faltaban varias pertenencias, especialmente ropa. Allí se dio cuenta de que Mu ya se había ido del Santuario, eso le sorprendió a pesar de que este ya le había pedido permiso para marcharse, sin embargo nunca creyó que este se iría tan rápido y sin avisarle a nadie hacia donde partiría. Aquello le acongojo el corazón, él consideraba a Mu como su hijo y el no saber donde se encontraba lo llenaba de angustia, sin embargo entendía sus motivos, y no le quedaba nada más que aguardar, a que en algún momento Mu decidiera regresar.

Con un suspiro de preocupación se retiro de los aposentos de su discípulo para encaminarse hacia el recinto principal, debería comunicar la partida Mu a su diosa y los demás caballeros dorados. Pensamiento que le saco un mueca, pues lo acribillarían de preguntar y tal vez habría más de una reacción exagerada. Sin contar como lo tomaría cierto gemelo.

Ya en el templo principal el patriarca se dispuso a llamar a todos sus guerreros dorados por Cosmos; su diosa ya había sido debidamente informada y acepto la decisión de Mu, si bien no lo había tomado muy bien, ya que el carnero era uno de sus cuidadores más cercanos, si pudo entenderlo.

Una vez estuvieron todos reunidos, el patriarca procedió a hablar.

—De seguro se preguntarán el por qué están reunidos tan temprano, y también se habrán percatado de la ausencia de uno de sus compañeros. Bueno hay una razón para ambos cuestionamientos. —Levantándose del trono en donde estaba sentado—. Mu ha decido marcharse del Santuario por algún tiempo, y antes de que me bombardeen con preguntas, les voy a decir que Mu tuvo sus motivos para irse, los cuales no pienso compartir con ustedes, y tampoco sé cuándo volverá.

—Pero patriarca ¿por qué no quiere decirnos la razón por la que se fue Mu?, además por lo que recuerdo él estaba bien hasta hace unos días, ¿Qué pudo haberle sucedido para que decidiera irse así de repente? —acoto bastante preocupado Milo de escorpio.

—Ya les he dicho los motivos no pienso compartirlo con ustedes, es algo personal de mí alumno y pienso respetar su decisión de guardarse sus razones.

—Patriarca Mu es nuestro amigo, queremos saber que le paso para que nos dejara de la noche a la mañana, y más sin avisarnos —refuto Aioria.

Shion ya se veía venir aquello, por lo que antes de que se saliera de control la discusión los mando a callar.

—Guarden silencio Leo y Escorpio, ya les comunique que fue decisión de Mu irse, y como tal debemos respetarle. Si no tienen nada más que agregar pueden retirarse todos.

Casi todos los caballeros de mala gana obedecieron al patriarca y volvieron a sus templos. Todos a excepción de un gemelo que se veía bastante contrariado. El cual espero que el salón patriarcal se vaciara para hablar con su ilustrísima.

Shion notando el perturbado cosmos del gemelo procedió a hablarle.

—¿Sucede algo guardián de géminis?, todos se han marchado ya.

Saga le dirigió una mirada llena de congoja al patriarca.

—Lo sé patriarca Shion, es que...

Shion observo penetrantemente al gemelo, pues no podía evitar pensar de que finalmente la causa por la cual su pequeño se marcho se hallaba allí parado junto a él.

—¿Deseas preguntar algo?, porque si no es así debo pedirte que te retires Saga.

—Mu se fue por mi culpa cierto —soltó repentinamente el gemelo.

Shion puso un gesto muy serio antes de contestar.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso géminis?

—Yo lo hice sufrir, aunque no fue mi intención lo hice sufrir —espeto con un tono de dolor Saga.

Shion vio con resignación al geminiano, pues si bien sentía lo de Mu, también podía ver que el gemelo estaba sufriendo.

—Saga no sé bien cuales fueron tus razones para terminar con Mu, solo puedo decirte que estaba muy dolido y perdido, por eso decidió irse, no lo hizo solo por ti, sino por el también. Un tiempo lejos podría ayudarlo a aclarar la mente y tal vez a superarte.

El caballero de géminis sintió una puntada en el corazón, ‹‹superarlo›› había dicho, si bien se había planteado que alejarse de Mu le ayudaría a recobrar parte de su identidad, nunca tomo en cuenta que este pudiera olvidarlo, aquello lo espantaba profundamente. Perderlo definitivamente, su corazón no lo consideraba una opción razonable.

Con pesadumbre Saga volvió a dirigirse a Shion.

—Patriarca ¿hacia donde fue Mu?

Ante la pregunta Shion apretó fuertemente la quijada, el no saber dónde estaba su pequeño le causaba pesar.

—No lo sé Saga, él se fue repentinamente sin avisarle a nadie. Y tampoco sé cuándo volverá, o si lo hará algún día.

La sangre del tercer custodio se helo al instante, ¿acaso no volvería a ver Mu nunca? Su mente negaba fuertemente este hecho, no podía dejar las cosas nada más así, después de todo, aquello sucedió mayormente por su causa.

Con desesperación marcada en la voz le replico al patriarca.

—Usted debe al menos tener una pista de donde debe estar, algo, lo que sea —Saga bajo la mirada la cual comenzaba a inundarse de lagrimas—. Por favor...

—No Saga, no tengo la menor idea, y aunque lo supiera no podría decirte nada, pues debo respetar los deseos de mi pupilo de mantenerse alejado.

—Pero...

—No sigas intentando géminis, ahora voy a pedirte que te retires que son muchos los deberes que tengo por realizar.

Con estas últimas palabras Shion sale del salón, dejando en él a un desolado guardián, quien se arrepentía profundamente de sus acciones, que lo dejaron sin la persona que ama y con un corazón destrozado.


	4. Festival y un beso en la oscuridad

Capítulo 4:Festival y un beso en la oscuridad

**_Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

**Lamento la demora en actualizar, mis vacaciones recién comenzaron, y... ¡estoy feliz por eso! , en serio la universidad me tenía completamente absorbida, pero ahora actualizare mucho más pronto, por que al fin tengo más tiempo.**

**Solo espero que esta vez no sea la inspiración la que se vaya, por que aunque tengo la trama escrita a veces el como desarrollar las ideas no me sale.**

**En fin gracias a todas las personas que comentan, siempre leo todos los comentarios y son ellos muchas veces los que animan a seguir escribiendo las historias**

**E****spero disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

En solo un día toda su vida había cambiado, se hallaba en un lugar prácticamente desconocido sin saber muy bien a dónde dirigirse, sin embargo una nueva motivación se había plasmado en el corazón del guardián de Aries. Viviría y disfrutaría cada día, y tal vez solo tal vez, algún día podría volver a amar. Pero hasta entonces intentaría vivir su vida lo mejor posible.

Ya era cercano a las diez de la mañana, y Mu comenzaba a sentir la fatiga y el hambre, dado que había salido con prisa de su templo a apenas despuntar el Sol, no se había permitido probar ni un solo bocado, y el haber caminado alrededor del paseo de San Nicolás sin tomarse un descanso no lo ayudaba demasiado. Con el sonido de su estomago resonando en sus oídos Mu se dedico a buscar un sitio donde poder descansar y de paso poder comer algo también, tarea que en sí no era demasiado sencilla, debido al exceso de personas que visitaban la ciudad y específicamente en esa zona, las veredas estaban abarrotadas, los niños iban y venían, y eso que aún no era mediodía. En las calles se presentaban diferentes números artísticos, destacando las obras infantiles a esa hora de la mañana. Aquellos niños le recordaban mucho a Kiki, tan hiperactivo como ellos, de seguro lo pasaría muy bien en lugar como ese, una breve nostalgia se apodero de Mu, extrañaría a Kiki enormemente, pero este sabía que estaría bien con los caballeros de bronce y Athena; con los recuerdos en mente Mu se paro frente a un local que le llamo la atención, parecía un lugar agradable y con un ambiente apacible. La fachada de madera rojiza discordaba con el ambiente urbano de los demás locales, pero a la vez le daba un toque más cándido y familiar, el letrero de la entrada colocaba como nombre _Nikólaos Vasiliás_ (Nicolás el rey).

—Este parece un buen lugar —murmuro Mu a sí mismo, mientras entraba al local.

Y no estaba equivocado, si la fachada de por si era capaz de atraer la atención de los visitantes, su interior daba la sensación de tranquilidad, el lugar estaba revestido con madera de tonalidad clara, luces tenues envolvían el lugar, dando el aspecto de un sitio intimo y de calma donde poder quedarse y disfrutar de una amena conversación, eso sin contar el dulce aroma a tarta recién horneada a esa hora de la mañana y el café recién preparado. Mu aspiro con mucho agrado el olor a café, aquella bebida de oscuro color y embriagante aroma era una de sus adicciones más grandes, aunque también era una de las muchas cosas que compartía con Saga por las mañanas. Mu hizo una leve mueca ante ese recuerdo. El ariano amaba el café tanto como amaba a Saga, por lo que no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo solo porque ya no estaba con el gemelo.

Mu fue hacia una mesa vacía que se hallaba cerca a una ventana y se sentó, rápidamente una muchacha de cabellos castaños vestida con un uniforme de mesera fue donde él estaba para tomar su orden.

—¿Qué puedo servirle señor? —pregunto la muchacha con amabilidad al ariano.

Este en un acto de cortesía innata le sonrió con amabilidad, acción que hizo que la joven se sonrojara inmediatamente, y agachara levemente su cabeza para que Mu no notara el rubor en sus mejillas, Mu quedo un poco extrañado por la acción de la joven, pensando que de alguna manera pudo haberla incomodado, por lo que pediría rápidamente algo para comer y así la pobre muchacha pudiese retirarse. Mu siempre ha llamado la atención de muchos por su extraña belleza, sin embargo, el en su ingenuidad muchas veces no se percata de lo que provoca en los demás.

—Me gustaría un café negro y un trozo de tarta de frambuesas por favor.

La muchacha asintió y se retiro.

La mente de Mu momentáneamente volvía a tener paz, estando en aquel lugar alejado del santuario y de todo lo que significaba permanecer allí, se sentía más libre y capaz de afrontar todo lo que estaba viviendo, si bien no quería darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto de Saga, sabía que no podía dejarlo estar demasiado tiempo en su cabeza, sino este podría terminar consumiéndolo por completo. Debía olvidar, o cuando mucho hacerse la idea de que nada volvería a ser igual y superarlo. No podía permitirse vacilar, aunque su corazón doliese y su alma clamase por la presencia del gemelo.

**_‹‹Te sigo queriendo, pero no es suficiente_**_››_, _Saga tenía razón_, pensaba en su interior el ariano; a veces el quererse no es suficiente, y aquello es algo que debería aprender a punta de esfuerzo, al momento que fuera capaz de entender aquello se libraría del dolor y las sobras que nublaban su corazón y le robaban las fuerzas para continuar.

—Aquí esta su orden señor —menciono la muchacha que le hubo tomado la orden a Mu.

Este volteo a observarla al verse sacado de sus reflexiones tan repentinamente, se percato de que su desayuno ya había llegado, entre tantos pensamientos se había olvidado de que tenía que comer.

—Gracias —dijo a la vez que le ofrecía una sonrisa, la mesera solo asintió rápidamente y se retiro, Mu solo movió su cabeza, y se dispuso a desayunar. Con lentitud tomo el café entre sus manos para llevarlo cerca de su rostro y poder percibir el fuerte olor a grano molido que expedía aquella oscura sustancia. Mu disfrutaba mucho del aroma del café recién molido, aquel olor lograba calmarlo y sacarle una sonrisa, con mucho gozo se llevo la taza hacia sus labios, el sabor amargo de la bebida invadió su paladar, provocando que un leve gemido de placer saliera de sus labios mientras lo bebía.

_Un regalo de los dioses,_ es lo que pensaba Mu en su fuero interno. Momentáneamente dejo su bebida sobre la mesa, solo para tomar un pedazo de la tarta de frambuesa que le habían traído, el sabor dulce de aquel postre y el amargo del café se complementaban a la perfección, con mucho deleite Mu se dedico a saborear su desayuno.

Una vez terminado su comida, salió del local, se dedicaría a recorrer el lugar con mayor atención. Aunque primero debería hallar un sitio donde poder dormir. Lentamente se encamino hacia la zona alta de la ciudad en donde se hallaba el área residencial. Cuando ya hubo pasado cerca de una hora pudo encontrar un hostal donde quedarse, el sitio era sencillo, pero bien cuidado, la casona era antigua, de dos pisos y de color blanco. Mu se dispuso a tocar el timbre que estaba a un costado de la puerta de roble que adornaba la entrada. Una señora de edad salió a atenderlo.

—Buenos días, necesito un lugar donde quedarme —hablo Mu a la señora que lo recibió.

—Buenos días joven, aún me quedan unas pocas habitaciones, aunque estas no son muy grandes, y son bastantes sencillas, dado que es la época del carnaval todos los otros sitio están ya ocupados, así que...

—No se preocupe con eso me basta, no necesito demasiado, solo un lugar para poder dormir —contesto Mu con amabilidad a la señora.

Esta asintió al ariano.

—Sígame lo guiare a su habitación señor...

—Mu, mi nombre es Mu.

—Señor Mu, mi nombre es Adelaide, espero su estadía sea placentera, disfrute de nuestra ciudad y del carnaval. El hostal está abierto durante las veinticuatro horas del día, por lo que no tendrá problemas de disfrutar de las actividades nocturnas, en especial del desfile de mascaras preparado por las diferentes instituciones competidoras de la ciudad y de la bourboulia, que de seguro le gustara mucho.

La señora se volteo hacia y con una amable expresión le presento el cuarto a Mu, a pesar de que este era pequeño y sencillo, tenía un aspecto acogedor, en la habitación había una cama lo suficiente grande para que una sola persona durmiera cómodamente, un velador a la altura de la cabecera de la cama, sobre ella una lámpara de noche, una ventana se alzaba sobre el velador que era adornada por cortinas de corte simple y de color damasco, color que contrastaba muy bien con el marfil de las paredes de madera, más al fondo un pequeño armario donde el inquilino pudiera guardar sus pertenencias, Mu quedo encantando con el lugar, después de todo el no era alguien que necesitara grandes lujos, al contrario, solía preferir lo más simple y natural.

Una vez termino de inspeccionar el cuarto Mu se volvió hacia la señora y le agradeció, esta inmediatamente se retiro dejando una vez más solo al ariano.

Con parsimonia Mu desempaco las pocas pertenencias que llevaba en la mochila, solo era algo de ropa, uno que otro libro y algo de dinero. Al terminar de guardar las pocas cosas en el armario de la habitación salió del hostal cargando consigo solo el dinero, bajaría nuevamente hacia la costa para seguir disfrutando de las diferentes actividades del carnaval.

De esa manera paso el día, recorriendo el lugar y asistiendo a las diferentes actividades artísticas que inundaban a la ciudad, Mu ocupo todo su tiempo disfrutando de las festividades, presenció una de las muchas representaciones dramáticas en el teatro Apollon, vio a las personas mientras bailaban a mitad de la calle, a payasos que intentaban hacer reír a las personas, a niños que participan de desfiles e incluso fue concursante de una competencia de poesía en donde gano el primer lugar.

La luz del día comenzó a decaer, y el Sol fue escondiéndose en el horizonte, el cielo se tiño de colores anaranjados y purpuras para finalmente dar paso a la oscuridad de la noche, al momento en el que el Sol termino de ocultarse, una gama de luces coloridas que oscilaban entre rojos, verdes y azules se encendieron, la fiesta nocturna comenzaba, y la música aumento su ritmo. Mu después de un día recorriendo la ciudad se encontraba de vuelta en el paseo San Nicolás, las personas se arremolinaban por las calles, y bailaban al compás de la música; en un escenario móvil a mitad del espectáculo un hombre vestido con traje empezó a hablar.

—Bienvenidos todos está tarde de carnaval, espero se diviertan. Daremos paso a nuestro tema de la Bourboulia de hoy que es "Cuentos de hadas y fantasías". Nuestras queridas enmascaradas nos deleitaran con hermosos trajes y bailes —exclamó el presentador con voz dramática. —Disfruten porque está tarde todo es válido.

Seguidamente de estás palabras, muchas mujeres vestidas como princesas, hadas, elfos y diversos seres mágicos y de fantasías aparecieron, todas ellas venían enmascaradas, era su momento en el festival. Bailarían cuanto pudieran y escogerían como compañero a quien quisieran manteniendo siempre a resguardo su identidad.

Mu veía extasiado el espectáculo, el ambiente se había transformado, parecía que se hubiesen transportado a un verdadero cuento de hadas; las luces, la música y las bellas jóvenes ataviadas con aquellos singulares disfraces daban un ambiente de fantasía digno de admiración.

De sopetón Mu fue arrastrado a mitad de la pista por una jovencita de cabello largo y de color castaño, lo llevaba trenzado hacia un lado y adornado con flores de color azul, portaba un vestido de tela brillante de tonalidad zafiro, con una falda larga y acampanada, a la altura de la cintura el traje estaba compuesta de un cinto de color dorado que daba un toque de elegancia a la prenda. Su rostro blanquecino estaba cubierto de un antifaz de igual color dorado con líneas rojas bordeando todo el antifaz, sin embargo lo que más le sorprendió a Mu, no fue la indumentaria de la muchacha, sino más bien los vivaces ojos azules que se escondían detrás del antifaz, tan alegres y felices, expresaban todo lo que él había perdido. Mu se dejo llevar por el baile, y por el firme agarre de la joven sobre él, una sonrisa sincera se plasmo en el rostro de Mu, sonrisa a la cual la joven respondió de la misma manera. Entre risas y músicas, Mu y la joven pasaron la tarde, por alguna razón la muchacha no lo había soltado en todo lo que había durado la Bourboulia, y a Mu eso no le había importado, se sentía alegre y quería mantenerse así.

Repentinamente todas las luces fueron apagadas y la música se detuvo, Mu que tenía a la joven tomada desde la cintura ceso de bailar, veía la oscuridad con desconcierto y luego observo a la muchacha, este volvía a sonreírle, pero esta vez lo hacía de manera misteriosa.

—Buenas noches damas y caballeros, espero estén disfrutando su velada, ha llegado la hora de la acción sorpresa, como todas las noches escogemos al azar una acción que deberán realizar todos aquellos que se hallen en la pista bailando con nuestras enmascaradas —menciona de nueva cuenta el presentador que volvió a aparecer en el escenario iluminado.

Mu observo a la muchacha quien ahora se hallaba a su lado a la espera de las próximas palabras del presentador.

—Mantengan la calma mis bellas damiselas, se que muchas de ustedes han esperado con ansias esta parte de la velada, por lo que procederemos a revelar cuál es la acción de este día —el presentador se aboco en abrir un sobre. —Y bien, como todas mis bellas damiselas esperaban, la acción del día de hoy es: un beso de ensueño a la luz de las estrellas. Por lo que mis damas enmascaradas deberán tomar a sus parejas y cumplir con la acción del día.

Las luces volvieron a apagarse y las sombras volvieron, antes de que Mu pudiese adaptarse por completo a la oscuridad y que terminara de procesar lo dicho por el presentador del evento, sintió unos tersos y cálidos labios sobre los suyos, no fueron más de tres segundos los que duro el contacto, pero el ariano se sorprendió y no fue capaz de moverse, las luces se encendieron y revelaron la identidad de quien lo había besado, frente a él estaba la joven de cabellos castaños y vestido azul observándolo con ojos dulces y una sonrisa picara en el rostro. Mu se sonrojo al instante, aquella acción hizo que la muchacha se carcajeara, consideraba adorable la actitud del ariano.

—Eres toda una lindura querido —le hablo la muchacha con voz dulce.

Mu no sabía dónde meterse, estaba completamente sonrojado y avergonzado.

—No te avergüences querido, eres muy apuesto, de seguro tienes a muchas chicas detrás de ti —le susurro la joven muy cerca del oído a Mu. El ariano se estremeció.

—Yo...no suelo...

—Solo déjate llevar, el carnaval es para disfrutar dejando los miedos y el pudor atrás —acto seguido la muchacha volvió a tomarlo de las manos para seguir bailando.

Mu aún seguía levemente avergonzado, pero decidió que seguiría bailando con aquella muchacha, que a pesar de ser tan atrevida le había agradado.

—Señorita me gustaría saber su nombre si es posible, yo me llamó Mu —pregunto Mu en un tono relativamente bajo mientras continuaban bailando.

La muchacha le volvió a sonreír antes de contestar.

—Se supone que no debería decirte quien soy, pero por ser alguien tan adorable haré una excepción contigo —acotó de forma coqueta. —Me llamo Siena, no lo olvides, porque no pienso dejar que te escapes tan fácil de mí ahora que se tu nombre.

Mu la miró sorprendido por su arroje, pero no hizo nada, solo le sonrió. Presentía que debería acostumbrarse a la actitud tan desinhibida de la muchacha, pues al parecer permanecerían juntos más tiempo del que quizás imaginaba.

Continuaron bailando hasta que él presentador anuncio el final de la Bourboulia. Todas las damas enmascaradas se retiraron de lugar para dar paso al desfile nocturno que se realizaba cada noche.

Siena a pesar de que sus compañeras se retiraron permaneció al lado de Mu cuando todo termino.

—Bien lindura, ahora que todo acabo, podremos conocernos como se debe —le habló Siena de forma picara a Mu mientras se retiraba el antifaz de los ojos.

Mu tomo una actitud un tanto atrevida y rara para él, una que nunca había tenido, se sentía contagiado por la efusividad de la muchacha.

—Como guste mi bella damisela —pronunció el caballero de Aries a la vez que besaba el dorso de la mano de Siena.

—Ummm, por lo que veo aquí tenemos a todo un caballero, cuando quieras puedo ser tu damisela en peligro —rebatió la castaña guiñándole un ojo.

Mu rio volvió a reír por infinitésima vez en el día, aquella muchacha era muy ocurrente al parecer de Mu, su carácter afable le sacaba sonrisas muy fácilmente. Le agradaría poder conocer mejor a alguien como ella.

—¿A la bella damisela le gustaría quedarse a ver el desfile o preferiría algún otro panorama?

—El desfile por ahora está bien, amable caballero, claro que le pediré me escolte hasta que la actividad se acabe, después de todo, una hermosa joven como yo no puede andar sola por las calles a esta hora ¿verdad? —menciono la chica en tono de broma.

—Jamás me atrevería a cometer una falta como la de dejar a una bella dama sola a mitad de la noche, como buen caballero cumpliré mi deber de escoltarla por lo que queda del desfile —proclamó el carnero con cierto aire dramático.

Ambos rompieron en carcajadas, apenas y se conocían, sin embargo parecían amigos de toda la vida. Aún entre risas y bromas ambos jóvenes se encaminaron hacía un lugar adecuado para poder presenciar el desfile con mayor comodidad.


End file.
